Ted Sandyman
Ted Sandyman was a Hobbit who had recently allied with the Ruffians during the Third Age. Biography Aiding the Ruffians In the year TA 2990, Ted and his friend Lotho Sackville-Baggins bought the Old Mill and tore it down. Together, they replaced it with an ugly brick building that straddled the river and was full of wheels and strange contraptions to increase production. When the Ruffians, led by Sharkey and Maxwell, took over operation of the Mill, Ted and Lotho used the Mill for some industrial purpose that created noise and pollution. Ted Sandyman was pleased by these developments and he continued to work in the New Mill. He took orders from the Ruffians and participated in the wanton destruction of the Shire by cutting down a couple of trees beyond the Mill that shaded the road to Bywater. When Gandalf arrived to the Shire a month later, Ted laughed at his dismay at the destruction that had been done to Hobbiton, and he said that if he touched him he would report him to the Chief. When Gandalf told him about Lotho's death, Ted was shocked by their betrayal and was forced to surrender when the Horn of the Mark was blown and the Northern Rangers arrived. Ted suddenly felt guilty for everything that has happened. As punishment, he was to live in the New Mill that he and Lotho built. War of the Ring On September 22, TA 3001, Ted was one of those that attended Bilbo's farewell party. Days later, Ted Sandyman was at the Green Dragon Inn with Samwise Gamgee, the gardener at Bag End. Sam talked about strange things that had been happening in the Shire, including a Tree-man that his cousin Halfast Gamgee claimed to have seen walking on the North Moors. Ted scoffed at Sam's tales, calling them children's stories. He also didn't believe that not all Elves in Middle-earth were planning to leave. He questioned the reliability of Sam's sources of information about Bilbo and Frodo Baggins. Sometime after Sam and Frodo left the Shire in the morning, Ted was concerned of their departure, but decided to let it be. A month later, he received word from Paladin Took II and Will Whitfoot about a growing evil that was beginning to spread. Ted refused to believe it, but since many Hobbits were growing scared about the "end of the world", Ted went on to join the Hobbitry-in-arms since he was willing to continue his path towards redemption. Ted took part in the War of the Ring where he participated in the Battle of the Pelennor Fields. Ted was slightly wounded and was later healed in the Houses of Healing. He later fought in the Battle of the Black Gate and survived the battle, resulting the defeat of Sauron and the destruction of the One Ring. Ted later attended the coronation where Aragorn was made the King of Gondor and Arnor. Fourth Age At the beginning of the Fourth Age, Ted was one of the twenty-seven hobbits that left the Shire and went on to settle in Rohan. Ted enjoyed living in Rohan and explored the vast plains of the land. Ted lived the rest of his life in Rohan until he passed away in FO 65. Category:Males Category:Ruffians Category:Sandyman family Category:Shire-hobbits